


Reunited

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grew up, knowing life only as a hunter. Along the way you meet Dean Winchester, who steals your heart. Time passes, and Dean is killed by hell hounds. Running from the pain, months later, you meet again on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunting was in your blood, it was all you had ever known. Growing up, you had fallen asleep to stories of Vampires and ghouls instead of the usual fairy tales. Instead of playing with barbies, or joining the local softball team, you knew how to shoot and clean a gun by the time you were nine.

When most girls were going on first dates, or squealing over homecoming dresses, you were killing your first werewolf. While most people your age were studying and partying at college, you were on your first solo hunt, a simple salt and burn.

It was during this salt and burn, which hadn't been so simple after all, that you had met Dean Winchester. Sparks flew immediately, and what was supposed to have been an overnight hunt turned into a week long event. After the ghost had been burned, you and Dean had made use of your first fake credit card, getting to know each other in the dingy motel room you had rented.

You weren't a romantic, not even close. But when Dean gazed at you with heavy lidded green eyes, you melted into a puddle. When he whispered your name with his whiskey smooth voice, you shivered, and when his callused hands tucked your hair carefully behind your ear, you knew you were fighting a losing battle at keeping your emotions at bay.

The week passed in a blur of takeout containers, hunting stories and plenty of time spent between the sheets. You could have gladly stayed there forever, but soon your Dad came barreling along, pulling you away from Dean without a backwards glance.

Three years later, you had stumbled into Dean once again. This time he wasn't alone, his younger brother Sammy was with him, fresh from college. They were on a mission to find their Dad, while you were on a mission to forget yours. The pain was still too fresh, even though it had been months since the Rugaru had taken your Father from you.

Things clicked smoothly into place, the three of you making a great team as you took down the nest of vampires that were munching on the local college students. Things with you and Dean clicked right back into place, like the last three years had never happened. Sam became like a brother to you, and the three of you were happy together. 

Happiness doesn't suit a hunter, and usually something comes along to wreck it, to show that happiness was just an illusion, meant for the normal, naive people who didn't know monsters existed.  In your case, it was finding out Dean had made a crossroads deal. You had always known how dependent the brothers were on each other, but you had never thought that it would come to something like this. 

You had stayed with Sam and Dean for that year, working hard to find a way to save him, but the time finally came when you had to watch Dean, your other half, being torn apart by hell hounds. It was the worst experience of your life, even worse than when your father died. You stood there, immobilized by Lilith, as the hell hounds ripped his skin to shreds, staring into his eyes as they turned glassy from the pain. Unable to move, you sobbed as he whispered your name, the last word that graced his plump, soft lips. 

Running seemed like your only option after that, running from your broken heart, from the sadness clouding your best friends eyes, from the fact that you would never be able to gaze into the warmest, greenest pair of eyes you had ever seen. Immersing yourself into hunting, you worked nonstop, quickly gathering a name for yourself as a selfless, somewhat brash, suicidal hunter. It didn't bother you, in fact you made sure nothing bothered you any more, using alcohol many times to dull the pain and the memories when they tried to surface.

Sam tried to stay in touch, but after his phone calls went unanswered, he gave up, and you were on your own. You threw away your old phones, cutting off the last ties to your previous life, your heart becoming hardened against any type of connection to another human being. It was a lonely life, but it was better than getting your heart ripped out and torn to shreds again. 

Months passed, and you moved from city to city, job to job, killing as many evil bastards as you could. The days passed in a blur, the nights spent in whatever local bar you could find. Sleepless nights were spent with nameless men, men that you would shove out the door the next morning, never to be remembered. 

Slowly, it became easier, you didn't have to drink to forget Dean, and you could look back on your memories without your heart breaking in half. Nights were now spent researching, and jobs were handled more carefully. Then, one hunt changed everything.

It was supposed to be an easy job, some ghouls were causing a ruckus a few towns over. Getting the details from Garth, you quickly turned your beat up pickup truck south, and drove the two hours to the small farm town. Indulging a little, you paid for a higher end hotel, glancing in apprecation at the plush mattress, before you made your way to the old farmhouse near the cemetery that the ghouls were supposedly housed in.

"Why does it always have to be creepy farm houses?" You thought to yourself as you cased the place. You could tell the place hadn't been lived in for quite a few years. The two story house was in horrible shape, with broken windows, and peeling paint. The front porch was halfway gone, the stairs looking like a rednecks teeth.

Staying to the shadows, you crept around the side, noticing with relief that the back porch was in better shape. The stairs were passable, and the wood quiet as you moved to glance in the window. Hearing the sounds of a fight, you rushed inside, through the kitchen and into the dining room. What you saw stopped you in your tracks.

Two ghouls were attacking a tall figure, someone you instantly recognized. "Sam?" You said, cussing at your stupidity when the ghouls turned to look at you.

Sam was just as shocked as you, standing there with his mouth gaping open. The ghouls attempted to use your shock as an advantage, but Sam was too cunning, and he quickly fired a shot off at the female, hitting her in the head and killing her instantly. You easily handled the other one, smiling at Sam once they were taken care of.

"Y/N? Is that really you? I tried to contact you after, but I never heard anything, and I thought you were dead!" Sam said, pulling you into his arms for a hug. 

His hug  started breaking down the walls you had placed around your heart, and you welcomed the feel of emotions that you hadn't felt for the longest time. They felt new and weird, but gave you a warmth you had been missing.

"I'm sorry Sam, but after that, I had to distance myself from everything, or I wouldn't have been able to survive." You explained.

Sam nodded, not happy with your explanation, but he understood it. "Wait, you need to see my partner. He's around here somewhere." Sam said, before moving out of the room. You followed behind, your gun ready in case more ghouls were hiding. 

You followed Sam, as he made his way through the opened door leading to the basement. Taking the creaking steps, you strained your eyes for any sign of human life. Sam finally found his flashlight, and turned it on, pointing it down to the bottom of the staircase. What you saw down there had you pushing past Sam, almost falling in the process.

"Dean!!" You screamed, shocked to see him alive, but worried at the amount of blood seeping away from him. Falling to your knees, you try to stop the bleeding, but it was coming from too many wounds.

Dean moaned as he turned his head to face you. "Y/N?" He mumbled, and you felt tears running down your face as you realized how bad the situation was. 

"Shh, it's me Dean. I'm so sorry, I wish I had known." You sobbed, horrified that you had spent the last months thinking he was dead, that you had given up hope.

"You're really here?" Dean said, raising his hand to place it on your cheek, and you leaned into his touch, trembling at the thought of how much you had missed it.

"Yeah I'm here. Now let's get you out of here and to a hospital. " You said, turning white at the sight of all the blood now on the floor.

Dean grabbed your hand, and you looked into his eyes. "It's no use, I know when I'm done for. Just let me look at you, I never thought I'd be able to see you again."

You smiled through your tears, glad that you were able to spend these last moments with Dean no matter how heart wrenching they were.

"Y/N, I want you to know, even when I was in hell, I never stopped thinking about you, loving you. It was the only thing that got me through it down there. I've been looking for you ever since." He said.

"I'm so sorry, I wished I had stayed with Sam. I was so stupid!" You exclaimed, but Dean shook his head.

"Don't talk like that," Dean started to say before he started coughing, blood covering his lips.

You watched as Dean slowly lost his fight, crying as his hand left your cheek, and his breathing became more shallow. You clasped his hand tightly in yours, using your other hand to run soothing circles on Dean's cheek. Leaning down, you placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips, feeling a smile settle on his lips before you moved back. His smile stayed in place as he took one last final breath.

You collapsed then, falling down on Dean's chest, sobbing uncontrollably as you realized that Dean was once again gone from you. You felt a pair of strong arms gently pull you away, and you turned into them, finding comfort in Sam's strong arms.

"I'm so sorry Sam, you didn't even get to tell him goodbye." You sobbed, but Sam tilted your head up so you could see his tear streaked face.

"It's alright Y/N. It was more important that you two were able to spend his last moments together. " Sam, always the selfless one, told you.

Brushing the tears from your face, you attempted to smile at him, before you moved to go up the stairs. Sam's hand on your arm stopped you, and you stared at him in question. 

"Please Y/N, please don't leave again. I don't think I can handle this again by myself. " He begged, and you knew you couldn't leave him a second time. 

"I won't." You promised, knowing there was no way you could close your heart off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted for all those Dean girls, who couldn't live with Dean staying dead. If you liked the tear jerker you don't have to read on, but this one makes the story a little fluffier.

After you promised Sam that you wouldn't run again, you made your way up the stairs, using the excuse of looking for more ghouls on the upper floor. In reality, you needed to get away, from the sight of Dean's lifeless body, and from the now foreign feel of someone's concern and love. Sam's support was wonderful, and you needed it, but you also needed time to be alone, and process what had just happened in such a short amount of time.

You walked down the hallway of the second floor, glancing into each room, relieved when you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. When you came to the last room, you collapsed on the window seat, curling your legs underneath you as you stared out the window. Tears slowly distorted your view, and you welcome them, as all the pain from the last year came crashing back into your heart. Laying your head on your knees, tears stained your jeans, as you fought to control your emotions. You kept replaying your last moment's with Dean, your heart breaking as you remembered the gentle smile he gave you before his eyes closed.

Your sobs were so loud, you didn't hear the sound of footsteps, instead you were startled by the cushion dipping beside you. A strong arm wrapped around your shoulder, and you leaned into the touch, needing some sort of assurance that everything would be alright.

It took moments before you had calmed down, your sobs turning into hiccups, but the gentle reassuring hand rubbing your back helped soothe you. 

"Thank you Sam. I'm sorry for being such a blubbering idiot." You apologized, still keeping your eyes closed as you leaned into his shoulder.

"Don't you ever apologize for feeling. That just makes you human," a voice said, one that didn't belong to Sam, and one that you thought you would never hear again.

"Dean! You screamed, wrapping your arms around him, shocked and confused that he was still alive, but not wanting to question it.

He chuckled, before wrapping his arms around you, tucking you into his shoulder and laying his head on yours. You snuggled into the embrace, before leaning back and studying him.

But how? I saw you, you were dead!"

"Before I explain, there is someone you need to meet." Dean said, interlocking your fingers with his, and pulling you out the door. Wondering who this mysterious person was, and how they worked a miracle, you let yourself be dragged back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sam was there, sitting at the table with a tired smile gracing his face. There was another figure in the room, his back turned to you as he gazed out the window towards the cemetery. 

"You know Sam, I've always enjoyed walking through cemeteries, trying to locate names of those I have met in heaven." This stranger said, before turning to face you. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Sam or Dean, and he was wearing a tan trench coat with a suit and blue tie underneath it. He had dark hair, tousled, and the brightest bluest eyes you had ever seen.

While you were busy staring at him, he moved in front of you, a smile on his chapped lips. "Hello, you must be Y/N. It's great to finally meet you, Dean has said so much about you." He said in a deep, dry tone.

You waved awkwardly, feeling a little uncomfortable in this guy's presence, but you weren't sure why. Something about this man seemed off, and had you inching closer to Dean.

Dean placed his hand on your lower back, giving you the support you needed. "Y/N, this is Cas. He's the one who saved me, again."

"How?" You blurted out, without thinking.

"I'm an angel." Cas replied, in a serious tone.

You shook your head. "Yeah right, angels don't exist. No really, who are you?"

Dean turned you to face him. "Y/N, he's really an Angel. He rescued me from hell, and just now he used his angel grace to save my life."

You were having a hard time believing what you were being told, but you knew that Dean wouldn't lie about something like this.

Cas took your hand in his, his blue eyes staring down at you in sadness. "Y//N, I have met your Dad, what an amazing man. He is happy now, in heaven, and thinks you have turned into a lovely, fierce woman."

You felt tears gather in your eyes, again, happy at the news that your father had made it to heaven. Too many hunters were sent the other way. 

Laughing at yourself, you rubbed the tears from your eyes. "What is happening to me? I'm not usually this blubbery." You said, embarrassed. 

"Yeah, well usually you don't have to deal with a boyfriend coming back to life, dying again, coming back, and the news that your father's in heaven. That would wear anyone out." Dean told you.

"Boyfriend?" You asked, know you wished you could still call Dean boyfriend. But too much had happened lately that you weren't sure that was still a possibility. 

Dean gave you one of his flirtatious smiles, before placing his hand on your cheek. "Come on, Y/N. You don't think me dying twice, and you running off would ruin our relationship, did you? Of course I'm still your boyfriend, I mean, if you still want me to be." Dean told you, almost sheepishly. 

"Don't be an idiot Dean, of course I want that." You replied, thanking the higher powers that you had been called for this hunt. Your life was back to normal, or as close to normal as a hunter could get.


End file.
